Talk:Biff Tannen
A question How do we know that Biff's middle name is Howard? Is it possible that he's actually named Howard Tannen, and that Biff is his nickname? Just curious. McFord 19:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) JT270 01:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Biff's Son Don't know how to add this info without a URL to reference from, but there is evidence to suggest Biff has more than one son. In episode 1 of the BTTF video game, when Marty asks Old Edna about her binoculars, she is heard shouting into her megaphone: "Jeff Tannen! Get away from that hubcap before I call your father!". JT270 01:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) * If you watch with subtitles, she says "Tiff Tannen"--Gibbeynator 03:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Clockwork Orange Reference In Episode 3: Citizen Brown, this Citizen Plus program sounds similar to the Ludovico technique in A Clockwork Orange, both have similar results, making the subject feel some kind of pain, if they even think of performing certain actions (Violence and Rape in A Clockwork Orange, Criminal acts in general with the this episode). Vae Infectus 15:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I imagine the Citizrn Brown era takes elements from a few pop culture dystopian scenarios. "Citizen Plus" and the constant surveillance sounds like something out of "1984". And while I admit this is a stretch, the weiner samples being a revolting "meat substitute" is faintly reminiscent of "Soylent Green".Doug Exeter 17:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Young Biff and Old Biff In part 2, there is quite a fuss over young Jennifer running into old Jennifer, because either they'd faint, or the universe might be destroyed, but then old Biff goes to 1955 and meets his young self, so how come neither of them fainted, and the universe wasn't destroyed? Hpage2013 (talk) 21:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : Old Biff was twice as old as "old Jennifer". He was in his seventies while Jennifer would be nearing 50. At that age, Jennifer would still look somewhat like her younger self. Biff, on the other hand, was unrecognizable to his younger self, who was never that smart in the first place. Jeyo (talk) 21:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : When Biff in the evil 1985 talked about getting the almanac, he only remembered his future counterpart as "Some crazy old fodger with a cane shows up. He says he's my distant relative. I don't see any resemblance. " pretty much confirms 1955 didn't recognize himself. : As for the Universe being destroyed. Doc came across as presenting the idea as more of a possibility rather than a guaranteed result. Doc has been known to overreact fairly often. It's just Doc being Doc. Doug Exeter (talk) 00:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) *Seconding the replies. Biff couldn't even get metaphors right much less understand that he was being visited by himself. Doc is being Doc. Could just be merely localized to our own galaxy. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:11, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Biff and his kids in 2015 Line in bio: "The fact that he still owned and managed Biff's Auto Detailing may suggest that he has fallen upon hard times and still needs to keep working to earn a living." I think it's far more in character that he had two kids out of wedlock and got stuck playing child support. This would explain too why he's reverted back to being short-tempered. Thor2000 (talk) 00:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC)